


What If

by MMonster



Series: bits and pieces of a second life well-lived [1]
Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMonster/pseuds/MMonster
Summary: How could something so small change so much?





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I'm even kind of ashamed I wrote something so utterly, hopelessly, shamelessly fluffy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ally didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Numbness overtook her, shock stilling her mind and body alike. She shouldn't be that surprised, she should have known. She did know. But the feelings that were threatening to break through the mist of her stupor with the confirmation of it were so strong she was afraid that even the tiniest movement could bring them out.

Then, it happened. She let out a breath, sucked one in right after. Again, harder, a sob, water clouding her vision. The hand holding the stick trembled, but she held on tightly. How could something so small change so much? Two pink lines on a plastic stick and Ally's life was changed forever.

One hand descended to her belly, flattened and toned by the diet and exercising she had been doing for almost a year now, by Rez's instruction. It felt the same, under the fabric of her clothes, but it also felt infinitely different. Ally knew she could feel nothing, this… it could be no further than a couple months. But she felt it anyway, the awareness in the core of her body, the center of her, that something- someone was growing there. Her child. Hers and Jack's.

She was crying earnestly now. Not sure why, when she was a damn grown woman, married to a good man, with money and resources and friends and family who could support her. It was a modern world, she could take a break, was planning a break any way. She remembered Rez's face when she first brought up canceling the Europe tour. Fuck him, this was her life. Her family, her husband. Her baby.

 _Should I tell Jack after?_ She wondered, there was still a show to do. Should she give the news now or wait? The test had sat on the dark depths of her underwear drawer for almost a month before she had the courage to get it out. The last show was today, the Europe leg of the tour was now officially – painfully – canceled, Jack was home and as happy and healthy as could be expected. It felt like time. And it was.

She got up on shaky legs, washed her face on the sink, went out of the bathroom. The kitchen was empty and she heard no music coming from the living room. Ally found Jack lying on their bed, clothes on, staring at the ceiling. She was so high on her own emotions she didn't wonder about how weird it was, for her husband to be there like this and not listening to music, making music, playing with Charlie, cooking or doing any of the many things he liked to do while home.

Ally laid down with him, mostly on him, face and upper body over his torso and cold feet poking his calf.

“I have news.” She whispered, voice slightly raspy.

“Good news?” Jack answered, voice uncharacteristically soft and hesitant.

“I hope so.” She looked up, into his deep, blue eyes. He ran one hand over her hair, pushed a red strand behind her ear.

“Tell me.” His thumb stroked her cheek softly. She couldn't name his expression, but it was intense.

Ally bit her lip, couldn't hold in a smile, felt the back of her eyes sting.

“I'm pregnant.”

Very much like herself had been, Jack was stunned into stillness. Mouth half-open, eyes widening. Ally couldn't help but laugh at his expression, long and loud. She pushed herself up with both arms, sat on his belly, picked up his hand and put it on her abdomen.

“There's a baby in there.” She grinned so large her mouth pulled, her face felt too small for her happiness. Jack was still in shock, staring at her as if he couldn't compute such a thing in his brain. Ally wasn't offended, but she started getting worried as the seconds dragged on.

“Hey, this isn't the reaction I was hoping for.” She admonished him, only half kidding, insecurity slithering its way into her happiness and making her wonder if he even wanted this. A marriage could end any time, but a child was truly forever. Maybe he wasn't happy being saddled with her like this, maybe it was a mistake to even tell him before she went to a doctor and was 100% sure, maybe she should at least have waited until after the show, because now maybe she had to go and put on a front knowing the father of her baby didn't want it and maybe-

“Fucking hell, Ally.” Jack interrupted her thoughts, voice so low and rough she needed a moment to understand his words, before capturing her in an embrace so sudden and tight it pushed the air out of her lungs. He held her to him fiercely, arms like concrete, his smell and presence and warmth all around. Ally had to push herself up a bit so she could poke her head out and over his shoulder to breathe. She was smiling again, putting her own arms around him.

She was surprised when she felt the first sob escape, so strong it shook them both. Then another, and another, until Jack was crying on her arms, unrestrained, sobbing and clutching at her as if he was drowning and she was a life line. She held him back, touched by how affected he was, worried when it went on and on, no stop in sight. Eventually, he started whispering things, some she could understand and some she could not. “I love you” “I'm sorry” “You're so beautiful” “I love you” “I'm gonna be a father”. Minutes went by, before his litany finally ended and Ally risked pulling away. Jack looked up at her, seemingly embarrassed by his outburst, face wet and red. She pushed his hair behind his ears and smiled at him.

“Now, that's the reaction I was hoping for.” She smiled, consoling, her own eyes still wet with tears, lips trembling. He smiled back, grabbed her by the nape of her neck for a deep, wet kiss.

“You're fucking amazing, Al.”

In the low, husky voice of her husband, the compliment made shivers run down her back.

“And you are going to be a dad.” She answered mischievously. He grinned.

“'Can't wait.”

They kissed again. Ally had even forgotten to mention the canceled Europe tour, but as Jack's kisses got more and more heated, it completely slipped her mind. It could wait, the show tonight could wait, Rez could wait, the whole world could wait. This moment was theirs, and theirs alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will take compliments, criticism and anything else you want to give me, so, go ahead! ;)


End file.
